The present
by Yaki-chan
Summary: Vash pense à lily et se rend compte de ses sentiment pour elle...Si on peut vraiment appeler sa se rendre compte...


Vash trouva le paquet à son réveil. Lily dormait encore dans le lit à côté du sien, son sourire angélique habituel sur le visage. Bizarrement le blond s'était habitué à sa présence, il n'aurait jamais crut être à nouveau proche de quelqu'un. Le suisse pouvait encore moins imaginer que cette petite présence deviendrait indispensable à son existence. Sans s'en rendre compte il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de la petite fille endormie. Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée sous cette pluie battante, Lily semblait, elle qui était si désespérée, avoir repris l'habitude de sourire. Vash en la voyant ainsi n'avait put se résoudre à la laisser là, il avait sut rien qu'en la voyant qu'elle bouleverserait son monotone quotidien. Quand il la regardait, ses pensées s'emmêlaient et il ne pouvait plus penser correctement et même si il arriver à faire des phrases a peu près correctes (sans être trop longues bien sur sinon il commençait à ressembler a Suède… c'est possible ? Wis : NAN! Berwy est inimitable!), son expression changeait radicalement. Vash abandonnait alors un visage dur pour des expressions pleines de tendresse et de douceur.

Le jeune Suisse n'osa pas se lever, il n'osa pas ouvrir le paquet qui reposait sur la table de chevet commune, il n'osa pas bouger de peur de réveiller l'enfant endormie. Il n'osa tout simplement pas détacher les yeux du nouveau soleil de sa vie. (En fait il fait rien a part regarder lily u_u)

Une fois, à son plus grand malheur, il en avait parlé à Autriche, Hongrie, et dans la foulée Prusse (qui s'était incrusté) lors d'un repas _**offert**_. (Il s'était fais inviter quoi pour on ne sait quelle raison) par le pianiste. Notre blond accroc au chocolat qu'était Suisse ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il en avait parlé, en pensant à son visage, les mots étaient sortis seuls et son expression s'était miraculeusement illuminée. Les trois nations présentes l'avaient regardé et écouté éberlués puis Prusse s'était mit a noter des choses dans un carnet portant le drapeau de la Suisse. Autriche avait dit qu'il devait immortaliser ce moment et s'était mit à jouer du Vivaldi (les quatre saisons pour être précis) le visage encore frappé par l'étonnement, ensuite le futur jeune banquier n'a pas vraiment comprit ce qu'il s'est passé… La femme du groupe, Hongrie lui avait pris les mains, il se souvint avoir trouvé ça bizarre, très bizarre. Et même si la conversation lui échappa complètement, il réussit à capter quelques bribes de phrases. « C'est pas… Yaoi… mais bon…déjà ça » (on se demande à quoi elle pense en ce moment… Wis : Et elle a bien raison ! YAOI POWAAAAA!). Le suisse n'avait pas bougé durant tout le reste de la soirée surtout à cause du sujet de conversation qui s'était basé sur la relation Suisse/Liechtenstein. (Vash n'a d'ailleurs plus ouvert la bouche du souper).

Bref Vash était là, dans son lit trop dur, incapable de se lever pour aller préparer le maigre petit déjeuner, en pleine contemplation de la petite nation. Lily n'avait pourtant pas bougé, alors « pourquoi » ne pouvait-il s'arrêter ? Il avait la légère impression de fondre en voyant son sourire, maintenant Vash brûlait en la regardant dormir. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de contemplation (c'est long !) Lily se réveilla enfin. Le jeune Suisse radin frémit et prit son courage à deux mains pour dire simplement :

« Bonjour Liechtenstein. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Très bien Onii-sama, et vous ?

Ledit Onii-sama mit un peu de temps pour donner sa réponse à celle qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa petite sœur.

-Humm… Oui… »

La petite fille qu'était Lily regarda d'abord l'heure, son regard se déplaça ensuite dans la pièce avant de revenir sur le paquet doré posé sur la table. Elle l'attrapa en rougissant remarquant qu'il n'avait pas bougé de place depuis qu'elle l'avait posé là, le soir. La fillette rougit encore plus en tendant des deux mains le paquet en criant a moitié : « Onii-sama… Bon anniversaire ! » Avant de sortir en courant dans la rue encore en pyjama. Suisse avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise car il avait oublié la date de son anniversaire, après réflexion il se maudit de n'avoir put remercier Lily avant qu'elle sorte de l'appartement. Il vu après quelque secondes de réflexion qu'il tenait encore le paquet dans les mains. Il ouvrit donc le cadeau et sortit de l'emballage doré une pair de gant et une écharpe bon marché…rose bonbon.


End file.
